Extended Scene of Jailbreak
by badboylover24
Summary: This is an extended scene of the episode Jailbreak I've made up for Jaspidot fans like myself. I don't own anything but the fan-scene; everything else belongs to Rebecca Sugar.


**Note: I don't own the episode Jailbreak or the characters/show; they all belong to Rebecca Sugar. This is just an extended scene I made up. Enjoy.**

"Jasper, we can't leave yet!" Peridot protested as she followed the larger Gem to Sapphire's cell a little down the hall where the blue Gem was singing. The tech stopped when her escort stopped in front of the cell.

"The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster," she then explained…right before Jasper punched into the wall, fortunately not hitting the force field. Peridot froze in fear, hoping she hasn't angered the Quartz warrior with her backtalk.

"Stop singing!" she roared at Sapphire, who already did when she punched the wall to shake her cell. She then turned to Peridot as she sighed to calm down.

"Well, what about that scanner you told me about before we got here?" she then asked, her tone calmer towards the yellow-green Gem. Peridot calmed down before answering her.

"Well, the good news is that idea will work. The bad news is it will take an hour until I get the results: five minutes to locate the Cluster; ten minutes to get it fully scanned; and forty-five to fully analyze the data." Jasper just sighed knowingly.

"Alright, I guess I can wait an hour longer," she replied. "It's not like Rose or any of the other prisoners are gonna get out anyway. But after you get your results, get back to the bridge to set a course for Homeworld. And put it on auto-pilot."

"Why the auto-pilot?" Peridot asked, arching a suspicious eyebrow at the taller Gem. She cried out with surprise when Jasper picked her up by her waist and held her close with a flirty grin at Peridot's blushing face.

"Cuz you owe me for your fussy Cluster, you naughty little Gem," she purred before kissing her with a chuckle. Peridot stiffened with an "Eep!" before struggling to get away from Jasper's tickling lips on her neck, despite her strong hold.

"Ja-Jasper, stohahahap," she whined/giggled, kicking her legs like a giddy schoolgirl.

"What?" Jasper purred teasingly. "There's nothing wrong with a Betrothed Champion tending to her Prize Bride's romantic desires."

"N-no…" Peridot whimpered as her fingers comb through the massive mane. "I…I know we're betrothed…but the prisoner…"

"What about her? She's not gonna…" Jasper blinked with realization before a smirk came to her lips. "Oh, I get it…" She then turned to Sapphire in her cell. "Tell me, soothsayer…Can your Future Vision tell me where I'll find her most ticklish spot?" Peridot's blush grew deeper at the question.

"Jasper, don't you dare…"

"Hmm," Sapphire answered thoughtfully. "The stomach…And it will be extra ticklish when you blow a raspberry into her naval." Peridot turned to her sharply with an indignant glare.

"Well, thanks a lot!" she yelled. Jasper just turned her head with a gentle index finger on her chin.

"Hey, hey, don't you worry about it, my Pretty Peri," she assured her with a purr. "As long as you come to my chambers later for some well-deserved alone time, I won't tickle you there…except on special occasions _after_ we're married." Peridot rolled her eyes in reply.

"I'm computing planetary revolution anniversaries will be part of those occasions," she grumbled. Jasper only nuzzled her gem/nose into her neck with a purr.

"You're so cute when you use that brain of yours around me…" The giggling Peridot then tried to push the stronger Gem away from her ticklish neck.

"Alright, alright, just let me take care of the scan and ship first." Jasper only purred with a smirk as she set her back down to the floor gently.

"Thank you," the shorter Gem replied with a smile before turning on her heel. But the moment she did, Jasper swung her arm underhand and slapped the palm of her hand right smack into Peridot's rear with a loud _**SMACK**_ , earning a surprised scream from her fiancée.

" _ **JASPER!**_ " she yelled, turning to her with a blush on her face and an enraged glare at the larger Gem grinning at her evilly.

"Hey, I can't help it if you got a cute butt." She then blew a kiss at her with a wink. "See ya later, my sweet demi-Diamond." Peridot just continued to glare after her as she turned and left. Once Jasper was gone, the tech turned again with a growl and left in the other direction.

"'Go to Earth,' they said," she grumbled. "'It'll be easy,' they said." She then scoffed with annoyance. "Apparently, they forgot to mention my fiancée who can't keep her lips off me for one lousy hour."

As she left, Steven hid out of her vision, sweating and blushing like crazy from what he just saw.

 _Okay, that was awkward. I think I shouldn't tell the Gems about it; Pearl will freak out._ After calming down, he hurried over to Sapphire as the blue Gem started singing again.


End file.
